The long-term objective of this exploratory project is to develop actuable scaffold structures using biocompatible materials, which, under remotely generated magnetic fields, can undergo controlled deformation. The scaffolds will stimulate mechano-receptors at the cell level and pump liquids macroscopically to facilitate convective mass transfer and activate shear receptors. When achieved, such actuable scaffolds will have major applications in regenerative medicine. The specific aims of this proposal are: [unreadable] [unreadable] Aim 1 Demonstrate magnetic actuation of 3-D scaffold structures. [unreadable] 1a. Understand the relationship between the morphology of magnetically functionalized porous scaffolds and the range of strains and fluid pumping actions that can be actuated by an applied magnetic field. [unreadable] 1b. Create toroidal and tubular scaffolds that exhibit contraction and peristalsis when actuated by an applied magnetic field. [unreadable] Aim 2 Investigate the biocompatibility of the raw materials, assembled scaffolds, and released components. [unreadable] Aim 3 Assess the benefits of magnetically actuated strains and fluid pumping in tubular and toroidal scaffolds for smooth muscle cell proliferation and function. [unreadable] 3a. Assess the benefits of magnetic actuation for cell growth. [unreadable] 3b. Assess the benefits of magnetic actuation for cell function. [unreadable] [unreadable] The ability to regenerate smooth muscle tissues, combined with the technology to exert stimulation by external means, creates the exciting possibility of ultimately producing circumferential contraction and peristalsis, which are critical for tissues such as sphincter and intestine. This proposal contains parallel efforts from material scientists to develop the novel materials and bioengineers and cell biologists to investigate biocompatibility and the ability of the magnetic actuation to stimulate growth and function of smooth muscle cells in vitro. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]